


It's In the Past

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: How to Serve Your Tazu [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, It depends on whether you ship it i guess??, Like nothing is outright stated, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Or the discussion of them, Past Lives, Platonic Relationships, Way Walkers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Toothless speculates on previous lives, and Hiccup just wants him to get down to breakfast.





	It's In the Past

Sometimes Hiccup thought that Toothless made his job intentionally difficult.

"My lord," he said through gritted teeth, "it is time for you to get down to breakfast. Your sister was adamant about you getting there on time and-"

"Hiccup, do you think I knew you before?"

HIccup stared incredulously at the obsidian-colored tazu prince, who was lazing about in his bed, barely half-dressed. "My lord, I've known you for five years," he said dryly.

"Before that, I mean!" Toothless insisted. "In a past life!"

Hiccup paused. He never thought about who he was in other lives - all that had mattered before meeting Toothless was making it through this one, and after the fact he had been kept so busy that he barely had a chance to think about this life, let alone any other one.

"Sure," he lied. "I don't see why not."

"You  _are_ my best friend," Toothless said, grinning over to his personal servant.

After a moment, he stood. "Okay, this is taking too long to do myself! Dress me!"

Hiccup stared for just a moment, and then sighed. The eldest tazu prince was... Something. To be sure.

* * *

Toothless poked at his meal, staring blankly at the wall. His siblings around him chattered on and on.

Past lives... He wondered if Hiccup and he met.

He wondered if they were close in their other lives, too.

He hoped they would be in their future lives, as well.

 


End file.
